There is life
by 0Permanent Hiatus0
Summary: Ryou loves his yami but knows of Bakura's past. Can the light show his dark that there is life after tradgety, will the dark love Ryou as well? RXB Yaoi Lemon dont like dont read! possiblre sequale


OK! So here is some mindless fluff to say srry for the delays, i'll be updating soon i promiss!

Warnings- Shonen ai, fluff, cursing, plotlessness,spelling errors

Pairings- RYOUXBAKURA

Disclaimer- Nope dont own YGO or THERE IS LIFE!

-mind link R-B-

mind link B-R

song

page break

--

A young boy of about 15 sighed as he sat in his room thinking, thinking about _him._

The boy had soft milk chocolate eyes and fluffy white hair, falling to the small of his back. He was pail and fairly skinny for his age, and reminded many of a girl. He was in the sights of every girl and alot of the boys in his school. Though he always turned down date requests, saying there was another, that his heart already belonged to some one. Well of course _he_ had no clue.

This boy was Ryou Bakura, and _he_ was Yami Bakura, or just plain Bakura. He was the other ahlf of Ryou's soul, his soul mate, so it really no wonder Ryou fell for the spirit of the millenium ring. The problem is the spirits past, Ryou was all to aware of the spirit's seceret fear of losing the one's he loved. Of course it wasn't really a seceret, his family and friends were brutally murderd right in front of his eyes.

Ryou had to tell the spirit his feelings, but before that he had to show the spirit that he wasn't 'cursed' and that he could love again.

Thats when it hit Ryou! He had read a poem some where and it had made him think of the spirit right away!

Ryou ran over to his computer, opend Yahoo! (dont own it), and typed 'There is Life' in the search bar. He clicked search and found it was actually a song. He looked it up on Youtube, (again dont own) and listend to it. He made the choice tonight after dinner he would ask the spirit to go on a walk with him and sing the song, then tell bakura of his feelings.

As if on cue the spirit banged on his door, "Hikari, it's 6:30, get your pail ass out here and make me dinner!" Ryou giggled quietly and reread the lyrics quickly then walked out, going to the kitchen, Bakura hot on his tail.

Ryou had desided that he would make Bakura's favorite, so he set off to make partly raw steak (atleast for Kura-Kura it was mostly raw, Ryou cooked his) and rice.

He set the plates on the table as Bakura sat. The theife blinked at the plate and in a gruff but curious voice asked, "Whats with this, you said I couldn't eat raw meat any more?" Ryou giggled slightly, "I just thought it'd be a nice treat, but if you dont want it-" Ryou went to take the plate but stopped when it was stabbed by bakura's fork, the yami had an insain twinkle in his eyes, "Well, my compliments" Ryou gasped slightly at the rare compliment but took it and sat as well.

It was now 7:30 and dinner was done, just like he planned he asked Bakura to go on a walk with him, and reluctantly the spirit complied.

So here they were in the park, surrounded by flowers. Ryou took this chance to hum the tune of the song, Bakura heard but shrugged it off, it shocked him when the hikari started to full out sing but the angelic voice and beautiful lyrics were enough to make the spirit _think_ about crying, but theifs _didn not_ cry! Not even when losing some one they love! _Never!_

Under the snow

Beneth the frozen streams

There is life Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand and blushed slightly

You'll have to know

When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life He gestured to all the flowets with his free hand.

And the colder the winter

The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow

The more our hearts sing He turned to Bakura and put his free hand on the yami's heart- where he knew it was!

Even when you can't see it

Inside everything

There is Life... Ryou grabbed Bakura's other hand and span them gently.

After the Rain

The sun will reappear

There is life they stopped and Ryou just continued singing (i cant think of anything else for him to do so I'll just ut the lyrics)

They began walking to a rose bush, hands still intertwined. They stood there and Bakura listend to Ryou's song.

After the pain

The joy will still be here

There is life

For it's out of the darkness

That we learn to see

And out of the silence

That songs come to be

And all that we dream of

Awaits patently

There is life

There is life

Ryou stopped singing and with a moment of courage leaned foward and planted a kiss on bakura's slightly tan ones. Bakura's eyes widend but he didn't pulls back- he kind of liked it!

After 2 seconds Ryou realised what he was doing, his eyes shot open and he made to pull back ready to explain and apoligize but he found he couldn't move do to strong arms rapped snugly around his lithle waist. The hikari's eyes slowly shut once more and his arms incircling Bakura's neck, his fingers lacing in the wild yet soft and silky white lox of his love.

-I love you Kura-Kura, I hope you can love me to-

Bakura smiled into the kiss, somthing he'd only do for his light, his love I lvoe you too Ry-chan, always and forever! Thank you for showing me there is life after tradgety, you're the only one who can make me feel, I promiss to always love you Bakura pulled away from the kiss after his little speach (NU!) giving him and his light time to breath before going right back to kissing.

Bakura began to lead Ryou to a small area of bushes people couldn't find easily, and made a sheild of shadows for some privacy.

(this is my fisrt lemon so if it sux im so sorry, i hope all you tender heads ((haha double meaning XD)) enjoy it)

Bakura pushed Ryou to the ground gently, his hand finding its way up Ryou's blue and white stripped tee shirt, rubbing his back soaftly. Ryou gasped as he realised what his Kura wanted to do, he didn't know if he was ready but one look into his lover's eyes and he was ready.

Bakura, just in case, made sure Ryou wanted this. Ryou, are you sure you want this, I can wait if you want Ryou smiled into the kiss and even more when his dark pulled back for air, after some intakes of breath Ryou nodded, "I want you to be my first, please"

This was enough for Bakura, he gave a chaste kiss to Ryou before pulling the smaller's shirt of as well as his own. He leaned down and took one of Ryou's small pail nubs into his hot, awaiting mouth. Ryou gasped at the feeling of Bakura swirling the nipple with his tounge and suking on it. Ryou moaned at the feeling.

"Ah...Kura, d-dont st-op AH"

Bakura smirked and went on to the next nub, once the nubs were both equally hard Bakura moved down kissing every patch of skin, 'til he got to the jeans Ryou wore, he growled at the opposing garmet but then in a flash removed them. He gasped at the size of th buldeg in Ryou's boxers, it was VERY hot. He snapped of the underware and relaxing his gag reflex swallowed Ryou whole.

Ryou gasped at the sensation and his moans got louder "AH K-Kura I-I need you, I need you in side me!" Bakura smirked and hummed around the shaft, he wanted to tast Ryou's essence first. Ryo screamed as his first orgasam shot out into Bakura's mouth. Bakura drank it hungrilly, before removing his pants and boxers and sticking four fingers in his moth coating them with saliva for lube, (We! Bakura's HUGE aparently! 0o)

Bakura kissed Ryou as he stook one finger into Ryou's virgin enterance. Ryou gasped into Bakura's mouth and screamed slightly, as he did with all the fingers except the last that hit his prostate dead on. He now screamed out of pleassure. He pulled from the kiss. "GODS BAKURA I NEED YOU!"

Bakura, wanting this as well, replaced his fingers with his hardend cock, hitting Ryou's prostate dead on. Ryou screamed in extacey(sp?) "AH BAKURA"

Bakura pulled out so that only the tip was in, and then slammed back in causing Ryou to scream more, Bakura repeated this prosses, hitting Ryou's sweet spot each time.

Ryou felt his stomach not and tried to warn Bakura about the arissing cum but it was to late. "K-Kura im gunna- AHHHHHH" Ryou moaned as he cummed all over Bakura and himself.

Bakura felt Ryou's walls close in on him and moaned shooting his seed inside his small light. He pushed in and out 3 more times before pulling out and fallin next to Ryou. Bakura rapped his arms around the smaller in a protective manner. Sleep love he whisperd threw the link, Ryou obeyed after snuggling into Bakura's warm chest.

they were happy and inlove, so what could go wrong?

Well quite possibly every thing if I decide to make a sequale. Tell me if you want it!...tht sounds dirty!! any hoo Ill update tomorrow since it's saturday! BYBY LOVES! (kisses)

Bakura- No flaming her I quite liked it (smirks at dirty story and re-reads)

Ryou- (giggles and blushes) Please reveiw!!


End file.
